


untitled

by fatcatwrites



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack?, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/pseuds/fatcatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> so feedback is welcomed & encouraged.  
> this is the first fanfic i'm introducing to the world  
> it's unbeta'd so let me know of any mistakes please.
> 
> enjoy :)  
> (or not, it's totally up to you)

Contrary to popular belief, Thor cannot actually hold his liquor. He can drink maybe half a stein of mead before he starts slurring and yelling and swaying in the way that all drunks do. By the time he reaches the bottom of his cup, he's unlikely to remember the events of the rest of the night and more than on his way to passing out.

It's rather embarassing, really, for a son of Odin to be such a lightweight, so Thor rarely indulges in drink and has a tendency to sip slowly on the rare occasions where it is unavoidable. He tells others that he likes to keep a clear head about him, just in case.

Tonight, however, is Thor's homecoming celebration. He has finally returned to Asgard after a decade-long campaign in Alfheim and a victory feast has been laid out. Thor sits between his father and brother at the head table and gives drinks to several toasts and speeches. By the time the feasting starts, Thor has drank nearly a full cup of mead and his eyes refuse to focus on anything for any length of time.

He blinks, and finds himself at a table with Sif and the Warriors Three, recounting the tale of a dragon they came across recently.

"-stabs the beast, with his cape on fire-"

Blink.

Thor is on a table now, amidst a crowd of cheering and applause. It spurs him on for some reason, so he continues flapping his elbows with his hands at his armpits, wiggling his butt at intervals. It's a new dance Loki had taught him that afternoon, and Thor catches his sharp grin among the crowd of blurred faces.

Blink.

There are whiskers against his face, and a tense body beneath him. Thor pulls his head back and flutters his eyelashes at his father, whose face is very carefully blank. Thor looks to the crowd of revellers around them before turning back to his father, who has his gaze pointedly fixed ahead. He grins and settles more firmly into Odin's lap, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

He's also very, very naked.

Blink.

Thor wakes up, and the first thing he knows is pain. The second thing he knows is soft silk sheets against his naked skin, and a warm body beside his. Thor groans as the rising sun sends sharp spikes shooting through his skull, and groans again when he falls off the bed in his attempt to roll away.

His brother's face appears over the edge of the bed, and Thor struggles to maintain some semblance of dignity. Judging by Loki's eyeroll, he wasn't very successful.

"Did we-" Thor cuts himself off before he can finish that thought, and looks around for his clothes. It's growing increasingly obvious that they're not anywhere in Loki's room, but before he can ask his brother, there's a knock on the door and Loki rolls out of bed to answer it. He's also naked. Loki returns with a fresh set of clothes, which he tosses at Thor before climbing back to bed.

"So, what do you remember?"

Thor flushes and runs out of Loki's room half dressed, his brother's laughter following after him. _You should ask Father to fill in the blanks._

He avoids Odin for months.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned earlier, feedback is most welcomed and encouraged.  
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
